I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry
by Reika-Hell-Flower
Summary: Some are your friends... Some not so much... But all of them, one way or another, had their hand in shaping the protagonists' fate - Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, the unnamed Fazbear's Fright guard and the unnamed child, tormented by his brother... and the technician working underground at Circus Baby's Pizza World. There is so much to be said to them... So many apologies...
1. Freddy Fazbear

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

 **[A/N - Hello! This story is just a little project I'll update (somewhat) regularly. It's a collection of 1st person POVs of tge characters of the FNAF franchise, except the protagonists (the night guards, the child from FNAF 4 and the technician from Sister Location).**

 **I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, go ahead, review and favorite! :-D]**

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear**

Why, good evening, young man. What brings you here at Freddy Fazbear's at such late hours? Ah, I see - _you_ are the new night guard. Didn't expect you to be so young, to be honest. What a shame...

 _I'm sorry, Mr. Night Guard._

Hm? Oh no, don't mind me, Mr. Night Guard. Just... old Freddy talking to himself. It's a sign of wisdom, I reckon, when done properly. Ah that's right - I haven't introduced myself yet! Goodness, that was rude of me... Ahem, allow me to conduct a proper greeting this time around then. Good evening, Mr. Night Guard, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Freddy Fazbear; I am the lead singer of the Fazbear band, and it is my duty to ensure that the children who visit our estabilishment are safe and happy.

Yes... That is my job. But I've failed before... Due to my incompetence, fifteen years ago...

 _I'm sorry, children._

A-ah, my apologies - there I go, talking to myself again...! No, it's nothing to worry about, Mr. Night Guard, no need to be concerned about the past mistakes of an old grumpy bear such as myself. My siblings and I are dealing with it the best we can; it is our responsability after all.

Oh, that's right! You haven't gotten the chance to meet them, all with the doors always being closed when they approach your office... Please, do not fret - I assure you that they are not angry about that. They know that it is for the best... Especially that Bonnie, ha. Such a kind and cheerful soul he is. I understand that he can look a bit, how should I put this, _off,_ due to his eyes and mysterious lack of eyebrows, but trust me when I tell you - if he had the chance, there's nothing that would please him more than to play with you and give out random hugs. He sure loved cudding...

 _I'm sorry, Bonnie._

Chica and Foxy might not be as _docile_ , but they are both friendley and amusing... in their own individual ways. I trust you haven't approached the kitchen? Ah, excellent - that is Chica's "sanctuary", so to speak, and she doesn't appreciate it whenever someone steps foot in it. Bad experience from one too many of Foxy's pranks, I suppose.

Yes... Those were the days... You see, back then, back when things were... _much better_ than what they are now, we were able to roam the pizzeria and go wherever we wanted. Ah I miss it... Interacting with the children... Chatting with "father"... Now we'll never be able to do any of these things... _Never again..._

Why, you ask...? Well... Regarding the fact that we are no longer allowed to roam the pizzeria during the day, I honestly am not aware of the details myself. It seems like there was an incident at another pizzeria where one of my fellow robots bit someone. Not one of my siblings, no. I believe we were shut down during that time... Yes, yes, the "Bite of 87", that's the one!

... Ah, so you've heard about it from someone who recorded messages for you... I see... T-that sounds like something that someome I knew would do, yes... Just like our Bonnie, he was such a kind soul, _and yet I..._

 _I'm sorry, father._

... I am terribly sorry, Mr. Night Guard... Yes, I'm afraid everything that man said in his messages is true.

... Yes, even _that_ part...

I beg you, Mr. Night Guard, do not hate us...

Do not hold it against us...

As I said before, this is what my siblings and I can do to make up for our past mistakes. Those children lost their lives due to our innability to protect them, so now we allow them to live through us...

And _this.._ is what the children want...

 _Fufufu..._

I-I'm sorry... I'm afraid I'm running out of time... The children are getting restless. I don't know why they make us chase the night guards, one after the other, but I have no choice but to comply... I have no choice... _We_ have no choice... Just like we had no choice a week ago...

I am not laughing at you, Mr. Night Guard, please believe me... It's the child. She knows that your time is also running out. I tried... I swear I've tried my hardest... Soon, I won't have any will left. I'm afraid you'll be on your own then. Not that you haven't been able to handle it up until now! I must say, I'm quite impressed with your ability to last as long as you did. Then again, you _did_ get mentored by him, in a way...

The backroom...? Ah I doubt that he'll still be there... But by all means, do investigate it. But may I suggest you do so during the day? It would be awfully reckless of you to wonder around at night.. I might not be able to hold out for as long as I'm doing now...

Oh goodness, the power ran out...? What awful timing... I'm sorry, Mr. Night Guard, it was my fault, wasn't it? The child almost never requests me to move out of the stage, truthfully, but once she does... _Well..._ I believe she attempts to observe you, learn your method of watching over us or something of the sort. What a smart child she must be; if only she didn't use her intelligence for this...

... You know what will happen once my music stops, right? I... I won't be able to stop myself... Please... _run._

 _Run._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Run._

 _I'm sorry._

 _RUN._


	2. Bonnie the Bunny

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

* * *

 **Bonnie the Bunny**

Oh, hello Mr. Night Guard! Wow, this is… this is great! I finally get to see you! You know, without the window in between?

I hope I didn't scare you all those times when you found me staring at you at the door… I just wanted to see how you look like. But I guess I creeped you out instead… I-it's the eyes isn't it…? Yeah, the other night guards thought I looked creepy too… B-but I'm not angry! No, not even about the door being closed all the time – that's alright! You had to close the door, right? Y… You had too…

 _I'm sorry, Mr. Night Guard…_

What was that? Oh no, I didn't say anything. Y-yeah, I'm sure.

Aw man – I didn't introduce myself! Darn, Freddy's gonna be mad at me… He's always telling me to be "polite" and "professional". Heh, I like him though! He's my older brother, after all; he's really smart and calm, and taught me a lot of complicated words! Though I think I forgot most of them… I-I disappoint him a lot, I guess. He always has to worry about me and stuff… Even now…

 _I'm sorry, Freddy…_

I-I guess I'm no good…

I forget what I'm supposed to say on stage sometimes, and I'm really clumsy… But he never gets angry at me, heh. He just pats my head, sighs and says: "You'll do better next time, Bonnie." Isn't he a nice brother? Yeah, I think so too! Like I said, he never gets angry. Not even back then, when I… _didn't pay attention to them…_ A-and because I didn't pay attention... they...

 _I'm sorry, kids…_

Huh? Oh right, right, introductions! Sorry, I get off-track sometimes. A-a-ahem – hello Mr. Night Guard, my name is Bonnie the Bonnie. It's really nice to meet you! What's your name? ... Smith? … Oh, _Schmidt_? Right, right, right, sorry about that. Can I just call you Mike though…? Yay! That's so much easier~ Huh? No, I'm _not_ a girl, ugh. Can't you tell by my voice? ... It sounds what? ... Andro-wha? An... dro... gynous? What does that mean...? ... _Ooooooooh._

Say, why is your desk so messy? _Brrrgh._ Oh don't worry - I just don't like things being messy or dirty, that's all. ... Haha, yeah, I guess that's why I lock myself on the supply closet sometimes. Things are clean there, at least! ... I walk weird? What do you mean? ... O-oh, you mean I jump from one place to another? W-well, you know, us bunnies, we hop around really fast...! That and, uh... _He makes me move around like that..._

But it's weird; I thought for sure Mr. Taylor would clean this up. ... Oh Mr. Taylor is the janitor! A really nice old man - talks with us a lot during the day, though we can't really talk back... I miss talking to people... We can only talk and walk around during the night, and there's no one here at that hour! Well, other than you. You don't have anyone to talk with either, huh? Isn't it boring to be in here all by yourself? Wait, I think I heard another voice coming from here on the other nights. Was there someone with you...?

… Oh. The phone. Y-yeah I know what it is… Ah I know someone who is always holding on to a phone! He's really important, see – people are always calling him so he can solve all kinds of problems, and he's really nice. Oh, I mean… he _was_ really nice… He was… sniff… _daddy…_ W-why? _Why didn't you leave…?_

 _I'm sorry, daddy…_

S-sorry... I m-must be annoying you, huh? You gotta - gulp - keep the place safe and all, r-right? And besides - _oh no_.

O-oh no… I-it's starting…!

M-mike... Y-y-you don't hate me, r-right? Y-you're not m-m-mad at me, right?

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I d-don't mean it! Sob – I d-don't w-want to hurt a-a-anyone…! Please don't hate me! I didn't want to h-hurt _him_ … and I don't w-w-want to h-hurt you!

P-please, c-c-close the door… Sniff… Quick! T-this was a m-mistake… I shouldn't have come to t-t-talk to you…! Mike, close the door!

I can't do anything to s-stop it – please, I'm sorry! I-it's my f-fault, all m-my fault! I d-didn't watch t-them, and now they m-make me do b-b-b-bad th-things… Close the door, p-p-please!

 _I want to die…_ I want to be shut d-d-down… F-f-forever… I don't want people to be s-s-scared of me… I just wanted… to m-m-make them happy…! Sob… I just wanted… to be able to g-g-give out h-hugs again…!

 _I'm sorry…!_

C-close the door…!

 _I'm sorry…!_

P-p-please…

 _I-I'm sorry...!_

* * *

 **[A/N - :C]**


	3. Chica the Chicken

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

 **[A/N - HOLY SHIT I am sorry for the _massive_ delay in updates... I already messaged one of my followers (you know who you are...) who was kind enough to leave a comment reminding me that HEY some people actually like to read my stories and I was being kind of a jerk for not writing in such a long time so... Here it is! I am getting back on track with my stories, starting with this one! If the quality in writing seems to have decreased, I'm sorry, not writing for a while does that to you.**

 **Again, thanks for being patient!]**

* * *

 **Chica the Chicken**

Well, well, well, look who we have here! It's about time we meet each other properly, don't you think?

You've been at it for three days and yet, this door is always closed whenever I come here to say "hi". That's kinda rude to be honest, but it's fine. I don't hold it against you. _Maybe_. Also, no, _I'm not a duck_.

Anyway, nice to meet you I guess. I'm Chica the _Chicken_ – what's your name? …Mike Schmidt, eh? That's cool. Kind of wish they had given me a more original name than the one I got, but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers, right? Like you and your job – you don't get a lot of money working here, do you? I've heard the other guards before you complain about that, heh. So why do you come here?

… Ah it must be tough for you humans, having to work so hard to get enough money to survive. We robots don't need that. And so, here you are… _risking your life for money…_

 _I'm sorry, Mr. Night Guard…_

No, I didn't say anything. …Nah, just… Don't worry about it, okay?

Say, has Bonnie been here yet? …No? Well, if he does show up later, just wave at him or something. He's really sweet, so he'll be happy to see you greet him. I'm sure he'd prefer it if he could actually get in and hug you but… I guess it's better if that doesn't happen… It makes him sad, you know? Knowing that if he gets near you there's a chance he might hurt you. It's really not fair for him…

 _I'm sorry, Bonnie…_

Speaking of things that shouldn't happen, you better not have been in the kitchen. That is _my_ kitchen, and if I find so much of a spot in it…! … _Good_.

Ugh if you only knew how many times I had to kick Foxy out of there… He never listens! No matter how many times I told him it was off-limits he always found a way to get in and make a mess out of things. His habit of pranking really got annoying after a while… But you know, I kind of miss it now. He's been locked in Pirate Cove ever since the pizzeria opened, and he won't come out even at night…! He must be really lonely in there. I don't know why he won't come out – we all made the same mistake that day, it wasn't just him. We _all_ failed the children.

 _I'm sorry, kids…_

…Well, he's not really "out of order" per se… I mean, he is still active and everything, it's just that he can't leave and his show won't be opening for a while… _If ever_. …Look, it's kind of a tough subject, so can we talk about something else…?

…Hey _, what do you mean, I'm "kind of creepy"?!_ …I don't know what you're talking about, I never glare at the cameras, and I certainly would not look _"deranged"_ , humph.

You're lucky dad isn't around to hear that, or he'd beat you to a pulp. …What, dad? He was the best! Really nice and cool; he fought in the war, you know? He's the one that taught us how to read and write, and all we needed to know about the customers and the pizzeria.

…His name is Phil Grayson, you know him? Oh but you can't talk to him anyway, that's right… Not anymore…

…Why? Well… I-I don't want to talk about it, okay? Jeez…

 _I'm sorry dad…_

Well, I should probably get going… I wouldn't want to distract you from your job. Gotta keep the place safe from burglars and stuff, right? Hey, want me to make you a pizza? They're delicious! …Cool, I'll be back in just a –

 _O-oh no…_

Um, I-I don't think I'll be able to make you that pizza after all… I'm sorry, Mike. I knew it was a bad idea to c-come here… I guess I'm just as curious as Bonnie is…

Close the door, quick! … I don't care if you damage my suit, _are you retarded_?! …Look, I'm pretty sure whatever the manager plans on doing to you if you damage one of us won't be as bad as what the children want us to do, _trust me_.

I've seen it happen before… I've _done_ it before… _And I couldn't do anything to stop it…_

Just close the door, quick!

 _I'm sorry._

Please, I'm the one that has to apologize! _Close it now! PLEASE!_

 _I'm sorry._


End file.
